Forever
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Songfic paralelo a El diario de una pasión. Ella ha decidio estar a su lado, y esperarlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo dure el silencio


****

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® **

**No recibo ningun beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores****

* * *

**

**FOREVER**

**By GilraenShauláh**

_I __stand alone in the darkness  
the winter of my life came so fast_

Es un día más en el que permanezco así. Solo. Esperando. Sentado en frente a ese ventanal en el que suelen colocarme. Como si fuera a hacer un milagro, como si el paisaje que enmarca fuera a lograr algún cambio. Más no lo hará. Porque yo así lo he decidido. Porque el recuedo aún esta reciente, fresco. Y no se aleja. Y el tiempo, más que curar, solo logra que el dolor sea más y más profundo.

_  
__memories go back to childhood  
to days I still recall_

Aún recuerdo como era antes de que él llegara. Como solía ser todo antes de que surgiera de mi. La vida nunca fue perfecta para nosotros, pero estaba acostumbrado a ella. Los retos, los problemas, todos tenían un mismo origen, todos los teníamos y los compartíamos. Quizá por ello era tan fácil. Nos teníamos unos a los otros. Y a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes, siempre estábamos para los demás.

Yo nunca estuve solo realmente. Ni siquiera al irme de Japón. Porque en ese sitio inhóspito y alejado encontré el hogar que me hacía falta, Lo encontré a él, a quién me guió y enseñó todo lo que soy, o lo que fui alguna vez. Y la encontré a ella, quién me cuidó y estuvo junto a mi todo momento. Quien logró cautivar mis sentidos, mi razón, mi corazón. La encontré a ella, A quien sin pedirle, sin hablarle siquiera, se volvió mí fuerza, mi ser. A quien ahora lastimo cada día con mi silencio.

_  
__Oh how happy i was then  
there was no sorrow there was no pain_

Cuando creíamos que todo esto había terminado, cuando creímos haber frenado la amenaza, me dedique a vivir la vida que siempre había deseado. Cuanta dicha, cuanta paz nos envolvió a todos esos días. Las heridas eran mínimas, y muchas de ellas de alguna u otra forma habían empezado a sanar. Se suponía que ya teníamos todo para ser felices. Quizá empezábamos a serlo. Comenzamos aceptando el pasado y viendo todo lo que logramos. Muchas personas del pasado regresaban a nosotros, ella también. Porque ya no había nada que temer. El exterior ya no nos amenazaba. ¡Qué ciego fui! Tan iluso al creer que todo terminó tan fácil, que jamás noté que el enemigo encontró la forma perfecta de regresar y causar más daño. Llegando al interior de la Orden. Escondiéndose entre nosotros, escondiéndose en mi ser, el lugar más seguro, porqué nadie creyó jamás en buscar la maldad dentro del corazón más piadoso que conocían.

_  
__Walking through the green fields  
sunshine in my eyes_

Durante la pelea, el me mostró algo que los vivos no pueden ver. Recuerdo con claridad aquellos campos verdes, bañados por la clara y abrigadora luz del sol. Esos campos en los que la tranquilidad, la paz, se percibían y envolvían los sentidos. El lugar que yo siempre había anhelado encontrar con todo mi ser. El sitio que él me aseguró jamás existiría en la Tierra. Y me ofreció quedarme ahí, para siempre. Un mundo lejos de la guerra, la desesperación y el sufrimiento. El sitio en el que finalmente descansaría. Realmente lo haría. Estaba ahí, a mi alcance, a cambio de un pequeño precio… Al que me negué. Rechacé todo aquello que podría haberme hecho inmensamente feliz. La felicidad de nadie, ni siquiera la propia, vale el sufrimiento de toda la humanidad, sin importar lo que me hayan hecho en el pasado. No podría descansar, sabiendo que ellos lucharon, y perdieron. No podría estar en paz, habiendo condenándolos a ellos.

Me negué. Y el se vengó…

_  
I´m still there everywhere  
i´m the dust in the wind  
i´m the star in the northern sky_

Lo que vi en ese sitio, en esas horas, no puede describirse, No se compara a nada que se haya hecho o escrito. Aquello destrozó mi alma, mi corazón. Por él perdí todo, Por eso espero en este silencio que destruye a todos a mi alrededor. Porque no puedo volver a ser lo que era antes. No sabiendo lo que pude haber ocasionado si ella no hubiese acudido. No logro encontrar la fuerza para regresar. Menos cuando aún le siento en mi interior. Recordándome que yo soy capaz de ese mal. Porque yo le oculte. Porque nadie lo descubrió. Porque paso desapercibido incluso para mi. Quizá porque somos iguales.

Y ella, por su parte, no se rinde. No deja de traer a mi habitación todo lo que antes me alegraba. No se aleja de mí. Me cuida día y noche. A veces creo que ya sin esperar respuesta, resignada a lo que me he convertido, a lo que ha quedado de mí. A pesar de que veo en su mirara esa angustia. Quisiera regresar y pedirle que me deje, yo mismo he perdido la fe en mi, aunque ella no. Quizá ella mantenga suficiente fe para ambos. Espero que así sea. Y que resulte. Porque sigo amándola, y verla sufrir por mi me lastima. Pero no puedo regresar. Sigo viéndolo, en todo sitio, todo el tiempo. Recordándome que me opuse a él. Amenazando a lo que quiero... aunque sé que le destruimos… Pero él, el dios de la muerte ¿cómo puede morir si el domina este mundo? Quizá a eso es a lo que temo. A que regrese. Y ataque de nuevo. A que triunfe... a que la lastime a ella...

Eso no lo soportaría

_  
__i never stayed anywhere  
i´m the wind in the trees_

Por eso me rindo. Porque no se si pueda volver a luchar contra él. Solo en esta ocasión. Le temo, como a nada antes de él. Y no entiendo el por qué. Quizá sea porque sé que el puede alejarme de todo lo que me importa, porque me ha destruido. Y no puedo recuperarme. A pesar de que sé que ella espera que lo haga. Que ve esperanza en todo y en todos. Que cada cosa le recuerda a mi, y lo que fui, Que ha decidido esperarme a pesar de que todo esta en mi contra, deque ya nadie me da esperanza, de que todo me califica muerto en vida

_  
__Would you wait for me forever ?_

Ella ha decidido esperarme, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

_Will you wait for me, forever?_

Incluso si es para siempre.

* * *

**¡Hola hola!**

**He aqui con un songfic más para el repertorio. Esta vez, les presento uno que deriva al inicio del fic "El diario de una pasión". La canción le pertenece a un grupo llamado Stratovarius, el nombre es el mismo que le ha dado título al fic.**

**No sé si pronto vaya a continuar con esta historia. Es solo una pequeña inspiración que me vino este domingo en que disfrito mi día de descanso y la tranquilidad de mi casa, ya que con tanta gente me resulta dificil escribir, sobre todo porque mis tios son BASTANTE METICHES y quieren saber/leer lo que escribo/hago... ¡como odio a la gente mantenida! Sip. viven en mi casa -_bueno, la de mi papa- _sin aportar nada al gasto familiar. Lo mejor del caso es que se molestan porque dicen tengo mucho tiempo encendido el pc, como si ellos la estuvieran pagando... **

**De regalito les dejo una traducción de dicha canción. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

_Yo permanezco solo en la oscuridad_

_el invierno de mi vida viene tan rápido_

_memorias que vuelven de mi niñez_

_para los días que aún recuerdo_

_oh, cuán feliz era entonces_

_no había arrepentimiento no había dolor_

_caminando através de los campos verdes_

_la claridad del sol en mis ojos_

_Yo estoy aún en todas partes_

_soy el polvo en el viento_

_soy la estrella en el cielo nórtico_

_nunca me he quedado en cualquier parte_

_soy el viento en los árboles_

_tu esperaras por mi por siempre_


End file.
